


Not Your Angel

by Spidey_Sins



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Dark, Dark Peter Parker, Jealousy, Knives, M/M, Murder, honestly don’t read if any of that freaks you out, it’s dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:02:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27372376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spidey_Sins/pseuds/Spidey_Sins
Summary: Peter Parker had lost everyone in his life.There was nothing to be done about it, they were all just gone. Dead. No use tiptoeing around it.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34
Collections: Starker Devil All The Time Event





	Not Your Angel

**Author's Note:**

> This is the prompt from the first day but I missed it then, so I’ll do it today since it’s a free day! This is super dark so please be aware of that and don’t read if it will upset you. I hope everyone that’s staying enjoys 💕

Peter Parker had lost everyone in his life.

There was nothing to be done about it, they were all just gone. Dead. No use tiptoeing around it.

It started with his parents. Then his uncle. Then his aunt. His girlfriend.

Then Tony came into his life. And things felt absolutely perfect. They were together, soft, everything was absolutely perfect.

And Peter had to make sure that it would always stay that way. Nothing bad would ever happen to anyone he loved. Ever again.

———

It was the night of a gala.

Of course Tony had to attend, it was for his company. And Peter, since they had been together, was always his plus one.

They looked like the perfect pair. Tony dressed to the nines in an expensive suit. Peter, a bit more casual, in a pale blue dress shirt and dark jeans.

But even if he was all dressed up, everyone knew. Everyone knew who he was. Where he came from. He was always looked down on for coming from nothing.

‘Stealing one of the few good men,’ sneered overdressed rich women that watched him walk by. But none of them were ever brave enough to actually try anything. They knew that Tony was his. And only his.

Until that night.

There had been a woman trailing after his Tony all night, trying to touch him and grab his attention in her tight and low plunging dress.

Peter scoffed at her attempts, but was a bit nervous at how Tony seemed to give in. Was it just to pity her? Or was there genuine interest?

The second option consumed every other thought in his head, distracting him. His blood roared red hot at the possibility that it could even be true. Tony was his. And no rich attention seeker was going to take him.

Tony barely even noticed Peter’s distraction throughout the night. He brushed it off as his partner just not having enough sleep. Or maybe he was focused on a project that he just couldn’t get his mind off of.

Little did he know the obsessive thoughts churning in his angel’s head, taking hold of his every action.

The end of the night was nearing and people began to file out, leaving pair by pair to go home. Until there was just a small crowd outside the building. And Tony, Peter, and the woman inside.

Peter was hesitant to even leave Tony’s side for a second, but he knew what he had to do. It was only a couple minutes. And she wouldn’t be a problem after that.

So he snuck away, making his way into the kitchen. He was relieved to see that the staff had already left, leaving him with less witnesses and no one to question the butcher’s knife that he grabbed from the block.

Then he made his way back out to his lover and the pest, knife hidden just behind his leg. Out of sight.

Once she moved in to flirt again, he struck. The entire thing lasted less than five minutes. He knew what he was doing. Someone watching might have assumed it wasn’t his first time.

Tony stared at Peter, eyes wide and lips parted in surprise. The shock on his face was clear.

The younger man just looked at him, smiling fondly. Like there wasn’t blood sprayed across his face and a body less than a foot behind him.

“I couldn’t let her take you, Tony,” Peter said quietly.

The gentleness and sincerity in his voice made the situation seem that much more surreal. This was his baby boy. The man that cried when watching Disney movies and had to be snuggled to go to sleep.

It just couldn’t connect in Tony’s brain that his Peter and the Peter he was seeing now was the same person. It couldn’t be.

His Peter was an angel.

This Peter...this Peter was from the other side.

“Peter,” Tony started slowly. “What the hell did you just do?”

And Peter just blinked, looking at him like he was confused. “I kept you from leaving me, baby. Or having you stolen.”

The older man brushed a nervous hand through his hair, bristling when he heard the guests outside at the door again. Thank god it was locked.

“Peter, you-“ he took a deep breath. “You killed someone. Honey, I can’t-“

“You can’t what?” Peter asked softly, voice trembling.

Tony watched as the man’s eyes filled with tears. But he couldn’t decide if it was all an act or not. He didn’t know anything anymore. But he couldn’t help but soften at the sight. “Oh...Peter, this is terrible. What you did. You can’t just do that.”

Peter watched him, eyes wide and afraid. “Tony, please, don’t leave me! I did this for you! You can’t leave me!” He sobbed. His tears mingled with the blood on his face, dripping down to his shirt in a diluted pink mess.

And what kind of a man was Tony if he just watched his angel cry without helping? He obviously needed to be consoled. So he gathered the man in his arms, ignoring the mess that he knew was being made. “I’m not going anywhere, honey.”

A sniffle. “Promise?”

“I promise. I love you,” Tony told him gently. Despite how almost everything in him screamed to run.

“I love you too.”

Only then did Peter finally drop the knife.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr at spidey-sins for more content!


End file.
